2.1. Tumor-Specific Immunogenicities of Heat Shock/Stress Proteins hsp70, hsp90 and gp96
2.2. Pathobiology of Cancer
2.3. Immunotherapy
2.3.1. Adoptive Cellular Immunotherapy PA1 2.3.2. Interleukins (IL-2, IL-4 and IL-6) PA1 2.3.3. Tumor Necrosis Factor PA1 2.3.4. Interferons PA1 4.1.1. Preparation and Purification of Hsp70-peptide Complexes PA1 4.1.2. Preparation and Purification of Hsp90-peptide Complexes PA1 4.1.3. Preparation and Purification of gp96-peptide Complexes PA1 4.1.4. Isolation of Antigenic/Immunogenic Components PA1 4.1.5. Exogenous Antigenic Molecules PA1 4.1.6. In Vitro Production of Stress Protein-Antigenic Molecule Complexes PA1 4.1.7. Determination of Immunogenicity of Stress Protein-Peptide Complexes PA1 4.1.8. Dosage Regimens PA1 4.2.1. Obtaining Macrophages and Antigen-Presenting Cells PA1 4.2.2. Sensitization of Macrophages and Antigen Presenting Cells With Hsp-Peptide Complexes PA1 4.2.3. Reinfusion of Sensitized APC PA1 4.5.1. Colorectal Cancer Metastatic to the Liver PA1 4.5.2. Hepatocellular Carcinoma PA1 4.5.3. Breast Cancer PA1 4.8.1. Delayed Hypersensitivity Skin Test PA1 4.8.2. Activity of Cytolytic T-lymphocytes In Vitro PA1 4.8.3. Levels of Tumor Specific Antigens PA1 4.8.4. Computed Tomographic (CT) Scan PA1 4.8.5. Measurement of Putative Biomarkers PA1 4.8.6. Sonogram